


Mission Drift

by ReasonPapers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonPapers/pseuds/ReasonPapers
Summary: Hermione is on a mission that could change muggle and wizarding worlds forever.  She meant to build a political alliance but finds herself taken by the idea of something more.





	Mission Drift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm consolidating some fics here on AO3. This was a 2011 fic posted in an LAS competition, prompt: crack!fic.

The International Magical Office of Law decided it was time to review the Statute of Secrecy. They needed some of their most elite wizards and witches to act as ambassadors. The promising Hermione Granger was sent to the offices of a promising politician; she was sent to New York.

By the time Hermione apparated to her first day on the job, she could have written Hillary Clinton's biography. But for all she'd read, nothing prepared her for the first time she saw the woman speak. She was at a democratic conference, and though Hermione tried desperately to process each word, it was too hard to concentrate. She felt like she was watching a conductor at a symphony; Hillary's words generated such movement, her politics sang. 

Then some moron raised his hand to ask a question, and broke a spell Hermione knew hadn't been cast with a wand.

The Senator gave a terse, polite smile before answering his question swiftly and completely. Hermione was reminded of Professor McGonagall, and she felt her impressed opinion of the senator mingle with affection.

Hermione couldn't have known it, but the Senator had looked on with similar emotions the first time she watched Hermione give a press release on her behalf. Beneath her calm exterior, Hermione's mind and heart were alight with political energy, and Hillary was drawn to it.

For all her brilliant work, though, Hermione didn't seem to be grooming herself for a life in politics. She seemed satisfied with her position, content to absorb as much as she could. Which made it tricky when Hillary decided to promote her.

“Hermione, you've been here for some time now. Not as long as some, but a senior position is opening and I can think of no one I'd rather see in the role.”

“Thank you, Senator.”

Hillary faltered. Hermione's big brown eyes revealed nothing; Hillary didn't usually have such a difficult time assessing people. She stared at the strand of hair that had come loose from Hermione's bun and stopped herself from reaching out to brush it aside and examine Hermione's expression closely.

“Hermione, I value your work here. You do everything well, but I can't figure out why you're here.”

She had said the right thing, she knew it. Hermione was biting her lip, and her brow wrinkled slightly with thought and hesitation.

“This job means everything to me, Senator--”

“Hillary. Please.”

“Hillary, I spent so many years of my childhood feeling like I was different. When I was ten I finally found out why. And--it was incredible. I found this whole new community, but at the same time, I had to keep this new life separate from my family and the friends I'd grown up with. It's a challenge even today. I have to keep part of my life a secret, and when it's not a secret, it's a risk. And the laws--”

“It's okay, Hermione,” the Senator interrupted. “I think I understand what you're fighting for. I support you fully, and if you're comfortable opening up to other staff, I think you'll find you’ll be treated no differently here for being gay.”

Hermione stared at Hillary, her mouth agape. She heard her voice make a small sound of protest, but staring at the woman before her with her fitted pantsuit and a smile that hid a sharp tongue, she couldn't form the words. Quickly, she turned and left the office.

She ignored the sound of Hillary calling her name as she sunk to the floor in a stairwell, replaying the conversation from moments before in her mind. As she imagined the warmth in Hillary's eyes, and the gentle, intimate smile Hillary reserved for personal situations, she realized why her hands were trembling.

In Hermione's mind, her assignment changed. For her work, she would dismantle the barriers that separated the wizard and muggle worlds. For herself-- she would have Hillary.


End file.
